The automobile is currently the preferred mode of transportation throughout the world. The internal combustion engine has provided self contained transportation that has liberated the way Americans work by eliminating the need for proximity placement to employers or family. Since the turn of the century, automobiles have been perfected to the point that nearly four hundred million cars are now operating throughout the world with nearly one-third of those automobiles placed in the United States alone.
Modern gas powered vehicles are an efficient and enjoyable means of travelling. Moreover, battery powered and other alternatively powered vehicles are also proving to be popular, economical, and efficient. For this reason, it is not uncommon for a family to own two automobiles which may equal or exceed the price of a home. In fact, the automobile is generally rated as the second most expensive item purchased by an individual, after the home. In addition, many such automobiles are collectibles, wherein their values are constantly increasing or are considered priceless in light of their vintage.
The styling of automobiles lends itself to individuality with owners taking great pride in maintaining their automobiles further enhancing the automobile's collectability. Collectable vehicles are often stored or placed on display for the public to view. In this manner, a number of display opportunities may include the use of collector shows, wherein fellow collectors may view each other's work or allow the public to admire the prized possessions.
One of the greatest advantages of the automobile, namely mobility, also leads to a disadvantage of being subjected to the elements. Automobiles are subjected to all of nature's elements such as rain, hail, snow, ice, salt, and most commonly sunlight. The cosmetic appearance of the automobile is enhanced by the use of high quality paints, however, such paints can be easily damaged by repeated subjection to sunlight, acidic rain (e.g. rain which has picked up airborne pollutants), and so forth. In many instances, the automobile can not be moved quickly enough to avoid unpredictable elements such as hail. During car shows, it is preferable to view an automobile on a sunny day. However, the sunlight affects the paint, interior and may even mollify rubber components. Simple airborne contaminants that settle on the car can eventually damage the surface of the car if the grit is not removed before causing an abrasion to the automobile's surface.
In this manner, various portable shelters are in the public domain, but are seldom used as their portability allows them to easily collapse which may damage an automobile. For example, a improperly constructed shelter may collapse or can simply be dislodged from its position when subjected to a light breeze, thus damaging the automobile. Should that breeze intensify, a shelter structure, such as a tent, may easily be blown away from the vehicle causing damage to other property or automobiles in the immediate vicinity. For this reason, such structures may include various means for securing the structure to the ground such as the use of stakes. A stake may encompass a rope tied to a portion of the structure, wherein the stake is placed a distance from the structure to provide lateral stability. A problem with staking is it requires sufficient staking room and the stakes must be driven into the ground. It is impractical to drive such stakes into asphalt or cement parking surfaces. Stakes can be injurious to the visiting public if the stakes are not properly identified, wherein an individual may trip over the stake or walk into the guide wire. In addition, if the stake is not properly secured, it will provide nothing more than a false sense of security as a fluctuating breeze may easily dislodge the shelter. If the stake is improperly positioned, the structure will, in all probability, collapse as if no stake was provided.
The need for sheltering of automobiles is not limited to show or display situations as automobile owners throughout the world may not have access to parking garages when the automobile is not in use. Frequently, such automobiles are placed in a driveway, or a parking lot while the individual is at work, and so forth. In those instances, the automobile again remains subject to the elements. Moreover, while the average automobile owner may not have the same level of investment or daily expenditures that a collectable automobile owner may have, the automobile nevertheless represents a sizeable investment to the owner. Clearly, it is most advantageous for the owner to maintain the automobile in superior condition so as to provide the highest resale value, thus minimizing damage to their investment. An automobile parked in a driveway may be subjected, for instance, to rains or a heavy dew or even a snowfall during the night, all of which will eventually damage the surface of the automobile.
The automobile owner may desire to wash the automobile during the daylight hours, wherein direct sunlight can often be magnified by the washing materials and can actually cause damage despite the best intentions of the automobile owner to clean the vehicle. Sunlight is also a problem when the finish of an automobile is to be waxed as most waxes should not be applied in direct sunlight. In those instances, the automobile owner may have to locate a covered shelter or wait for an overcast day before applying a protective coating to the automobile finish.
What is lacking in the art is a self-contained portable automobile shelter that can be easily transported and assembled so as to protect an automobile from the elements, yet provide a secure structure that will not cause damage to the protected automobile, or to other automobiles in the immediate vicinity.